It'll Be Our Secret
by Himeru-chan
Summary: Ran asked Conan to promise to keep a secret from Shinichi... Story sets after a phonecall from Shinichi... Short Read. Complete


*****Author's Note:*****

Ahh.. it's been a long time now before i uploaded something again in ! Welcomes me back.

*CLAPS*

Guys, I have a livejournal account so maybe you guys want to add me up and hear from me and my day and my breaks in the story.

You can even try and batter me with comments to continue the stories i've held up for a while now and i promise you it'll be effective. LJ account is

himeru-sama

Hear From You!

Okay. this is my very first short story that i have uploaded in the net because i can't make a really short story unless i tried exerting so much effort and voila~ My first short story in FF.

~RCS PLEASE~

* * *

**It'll Be Our Secret**  
**By: Himeru-chan  
**_**  
**_

Ran had been looking outside the window for an hour now, the same thing Conan has been doing as he hid himself behind her door, indian seated outside. He was observing the woman sigh, pout, and curse every five minutes, which makes it totally his fault for calling her up a month after his last call. He always forget to call since he had been watching her as Conan every single day. He'd only remember when she begins cursing his name for being so far without dropping a call. Now he did, and she's like this.

Watching Ran every after a call from Shinichi's voice using the mechanical tie he had, had been a pattern already. Every time he did, he knew that after he had hung up on her, she'd finish the day with crying. To look at her in that state is his self inflicted punishment. Seeing her cry torments every part of his heart with her haunted feelings of anguish.

_When will he be coming home?_ He'd always answer, _when he finished everything. _Which was vague he knows but he doesn't know when this will all finish.

He kept on wondering every time he looks at her. _Is it so wrong to call her like this if it's to always see her cry afterwards?_ Conan sighed. He knew it would be harder if he didn't call at all. He'd be cursed every single day, no doubt about it. Not only that, he'll die in her memories and some stupid man might sweep her away. _As if there was a better man than him anyway..._

Sometimes he'd blame himself. If he wasn't that inquisitive at that time, he wouldn't have to experience this _"small"_ problem. Thing is, if it wasn't in the Tropical Land where he had the first taste of meddling with the Organization, he bet he would have to encounter them in one of his cases as a detective. It's just a means of meeting them now or later.

He could also have been more considerate. If he had only been focused on the date and not some other things then he could have enjoyed solving problems without having to use every single gadget that helps him cope with his disadvantage. AS if he has a choice anyway. It was already too late.

"_Conan?"_ Her voice caught his attention. He opened the door slowly and peered inside her room It was orderly and nice and the smell was fresh and womanly. It was her scent. He liked it. He liked this room, more so because it was hers. He had been here before as Shinichi but he was never allowed to touch anything. As Conan, he could get away just by saying he was _curious. Which was a totally an advantage.  
_

Ran smiled and called the boy using her 1 hand that did not held the phone. Conan thought she was beautiful when she smiled after she cried. The glitters of her tears that lined her eyes was magnificent and even if he was a little boy right now, doesn't mean that he wasn't attracted to this woman so much as he had to stop himself from even wanting to act strange for his age. Good thing he was used to this scene by now.

Conan swallowed and came towards her.

"You know its strange how you always catch me in this kind of situation..." she said as she asked him to sit beside her, patting the bed beside her.

"Nope! Actually, Shi-niichan told me to go here every time after he called you. He said something like I looked..."

"Similar?" she asked and laughed a little innocently before she put his arms around the boy's neck and hugged him tightly. Conan stiffened from her touch. It's not like it was his first time to be hugged by the woman torn in front of him. It's just that, this was the very first time she hugged him after Shinichi called her up.

But, it was what he wanted.

_To look for a reason and touch her, whatever reason it may be..._

The pain can be seen in his eyes. He could feel himself shiver slightly when he decided to embrace the woman back with his small arms. He took in her smell, lilacs in a Greenfield, wafted in the fresh air of the cold night. Right there and then he was Shinichi. At least, he wanted to tell her he was at that moment. But it pained him more than ever not being able to tell her anything at all. He had to shut his god damn mouth from telling despite her sobs he called temptation.

"_Ran-neechan?" _his voice made her calmed down a bit and he felt she heaved a sigh and broke the embrace.

"_I'm sorry Conan for being weak. It'll be a secret to Shinichi okay?" _

"_Secret... It'll be our secret, Ran-neechan..." Conan smiled and raised his hand over the woman to wipe away her tears. He could try and be manly as much as possible only for that moment. He looked at her seriously and smiled a forced one before he looked down and clenched his hands, climbing down her bed silently. Ran looked at him dumbfounded. She was positive he really looked like Shinichi but everytime she tried her best to prove it, circumstances prove her wrong. She was about to call his name but was unable to when the boy began to look like he was about to cry. He acted like a kid and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He raised his hand to wave goodnight and ran in the hallway, reached the door, and slammed it shut. Conan stood still, slowly backing away to the door, sliding himself down on the floor. _

"_That was too close shinichi," he scolded himself. He lifted his hand over and in front of his face and smiled a force one as he wiped his own tears with the ones he used with Ran. _

"_I'm sorry..."_

_~OWARI~ _

_##_

_What do you think? RCS PLEASE!  
_


End file.
